Barsburg Church
The Barsburg Church is a Church located in the 7th District and said to be guarded by the Seven Ghosts. The Church is the location where most of the anime series takes place, consisting of the land that the Pope owns and protects. It appears to be well protected from outside attacks from foot-soldiers with the use of a moat that surrounds the Church, and appears to be only accessible with the use of a flying vehicle such as a Hawkzile or a Ribidzile. Workforce and church life For those tasked with manual labour, morning begins at four am. As a religious building, the Barsburg Church is mainly run by members of the clergy. There is a distinct hierarchy in the Church and different groups are tasked with different jobs. The nuns make up the bulk of the manual labour, whereas Bishops fulfil more academic roles such as scholars and tutors. Younger and less experienced people, such as acolytes, tend to lean towards manual labour. Particular focus is placed on interacting and integrating with the local communities to provide services, such as teaching, medical care, or evangelism. As with most religions, in the Church, life is governed by community rules that require members to remain celibate and own little or no personal property. While genders are not segregated- there appear to be limitations on what women within the Church are able to do.The only religious role women have been seen in are nuns. Religious importance The Church is both admired and feared for its alledged connection to the Death God fragments, the Seven Ghosts. The Barsburg Church, like many other religious buildings, offers political sanctuary and asylum to criminals in the nearby districts (particularly District 1) fleeing the law. Because of this reason, many criminals escape to District 7 seeking religious enlightenment and forgiveness. Defence Due to it being a place of religion, the Barsburg Church has several defensive mechanisms put in place to stop unholy intruders. There is an invisible barrier around the Church which is supposed to destroy Kor and limit the movement of even the most powerful Wars and Warsfeil within the Church, though it can be destroyed by someone who has mastered the Baculus. If damaged, the Church is able to repair itself,In Kapitel 6 page 4, the doors piece themselves together and close. and doors automatically shut when they detect Kor or Wars in order to trap intruders in one place. The Church is guarded by the Imperial Guard. Descripton Despite being simply referred to as a Church, the layout is much closer to that of a monastery, as it comprises a number of buildings which include a church, dormitory, cloister, refectory, library, balneary and infirmary The Barsburg Church is a very tall structure that appears to be made of marble. Running round the Church is a large wall, and built on the wall are seven towers, each tower containing the statue of the Ghost it belongs to. The building of the Church is thin and rectangular, with several entrances, being either the main door, or several archways that also lead inside. The Church has many balconies, and these are fenced with golden railings. The Church's most notable feature is its two large, cone-shaped towers that appear to be made of glass. Exterior Ghost Towers The Barsburg Church has seven towers, each tower being used as a shrine for its respective Ghost, and each tower holding a statue of that Ghost. The seven towers are open to the public and the inhabitants of District 7 go there to pray to the Ghost who's help they need the most (e.g. those who want someone to fall in love with them pray to Fest for him to join their hearts together). Vertrag's tower has been closed since the end of the Raggs War, due to the statue there collapsing. Bazaar Within the Church grounds there is a large area used as a market place and is "overflowing with tourist shops". This appears as many long pathways extending from the Church pool and fountain, with many tents lining each side of the pathways. In the centre of the Bazaar is the Church fountain, and a pool in the shape of an arrow, presumably pointing towards the main Church building. The Bazaar is often the location for hosting parades in the honor of the Seven Ghosts that guard the Church as seen in episode 7 of the anime. Light Dungeon Applicants Block The applicants block is a large portion of the Church that is solely used as a temporary home for those who are taking the Bishop's Apprentice Exam who do not live in District 7. Those candidates who do live in District 7 can opt to commute between the Church and their own homes. The block consists of hundreds of dorm rooms next to each other, the rooms themselves being small and humble in design with two beds to a dorm, two desks and a few shelves for books. Sanctuary The sanctuary is a very small, circular stretch of land that slopes inwards, that can only be found by travelling through a network of underwater tunnels, much like Light Dungeon. The area is round, covered by grass with a small circle of small, pink paving stones. The sanctuary appears to be subject to some sort of magic, as there is a crystal tower that allows the person entering to see into their past, that can only be seen by those who have lost someone close. It appears in the anime only. Cementary There is a large, open cementary close to the Church. Mikage is buried there. Interior The main hall The main hall appears as the place where mass is conducted. It is a very large, square-shaped room where the walls and floor appear to be made of marble. Towards each side of the room are several marble archways that run down the length of the room, stopping some distance before the Church altar which is at the very back wall. The very far end of the room, at the back, is sloping forward, the middle of the wall being the closest to the front. The Church altar is golden and sits before a white, marble wall, and above it is the insignia of the Barsburg Church, also in marble. At each side of the altar, the walls are a pale green, decorated with golden lining. There is a skylight above it. There are crystals engraved into the walls and floor throughout the main hall, meaning when the moon shines the crystals reflect that light and the room glistens. The colour of the shine depends on the angle of the light, meaning that one can accurately tell time by calculating the position of the light as seen with Hakuren. The room shines red at 6 o'clock. Refectory The Church refectory (also frater, frater house, fratery, dinning hall) is a large, narrow room filled with long, wooden tables decorated with edible flowersKapitel 3, Castor takes a flower from the display and eats it. and candles. Compared to the rest of the Church, it is quite humble in appearance and uses a earthy color scheme. This hall is a diner for both members of the clergy and visitors to the Church. The Library The library is one of the largest rooms in the Barsburg Church and is located near the Applicants block for the benefit of the examinees who need to study for the exam. The room appears as a large maze of wooden bookcases, stacked full of books, that are as tall as the ceiling. There are a few open spaces dotted randomly around the library where there are a few tables and chairs. The western tower greenhouse On the western tower of the Church there is a very large dome-shaped greenhouse, protected with golden railing and amber-tinted windows. It is one of Labrador's favourite places. The greenhouse floor is grass and round in shape and in the anime is exclusively for roses, whereas there are many different types of flowers present in the manag. Many of the flowers there are edible, and there is also candy.In Kapitel 5 Teito says: "Look, you can eat these flowers! There's also candy! It is accessed by a small staircase. In the centre is a huge oak tree, around it being many arches and small ferns. It is also one of the places in the Church that was infiltrated by a Kor. Room of mirrors The room of mirrors is a small room that appears to be one of the highest rooms in the Barsburg Church. It is octagonal in shape, and each wall holds a two-way mirror supported by a metal frame, and in this respect it looks similar to a greenhouse. It is used for helping facing inner feelings, by showing illisions and even the Bishops themselves use it. The mirrors are covered in a thick mist that clears when the mirror is showing an illusion. The infirmary The infirmary is where those who are ill are taken to be taken care of until they are well again. The infirmary is a large, rather plain room only containing beds for the sick. Both Teito and Aldo have been in the infirmary. Room 1075 Room 1075 is Frau's room. It is located to the north-east of the main hall and far north of the Applicants Block. The room itself is small and humble, containing a single desks one large bookcase and a large bed in an indent in the wall under a gold and black arch. On the floor is a large, black coffin with the cross of the Church engraved onto the lid, as Frau sleeps in this coffin, it is unknown why he has a bed. Church catacombs As the name suggests the Church catacombs present themselves as a cemetery consisting of an underground network of passages and rooms used as burial chambers for keeping the dead bodies of those in the Church until relatives of the deceased claim them for burial. The rooms themselves are large and may house up to eight bodies at any one time, and the lighting there consists mainly of blue flames along the walls. The staff there are criminals, and three criminals appear to be assigned to a single room. Meeting room The meeting room is a large room used for those of a Bishop rank or higher to discuss important matters. The room is large with desks at each side of the room where the Bishops are to sit, and a smaller desk to the back of the room where Jio and two guards are seated. The ceiling of the room is very high and supported by marble pillars and golden frames. On the floor is the cross of the Church. The practice hall The practice hall is where students can go to practice their use with a Baculus on Kor, mostly being used for preparation for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. It is a long, narrow room with glowing archs above it that look similar to Castor's ghost power. All around that archs is a large barrier made of water, the archs being used to contain it, and this water barrier holds the Kor. It appears that the barrier is one way, as Teito was able to put his hand through the barrier, but the Kor are unable to get out. The Bishop's apprentice exam takes place in the tank of water. Exam Halls ExamHall1.png|Exam hall 1 ExamHall2.png|Exam hall 2 ExamHall3.png|Exam hall 3 ExamHall4.png|Exam hall 4 ExamHall5.png|Exam hall 5 ExamHall6.png|Exam hall 6 ExamHall7.png|Exam hall 7 ExaminationRoom.png|Observation room There are eight exam halls in total (and an observation room), each one bringing a new challenge to those taking the apprentice exam. The exam halls are mostly made of marble, like the rest of the Church, and usually contain statues of the seven ghosts. Features of the more sinister exam halls include shadows that cause fear in those passing through them (exam hall 1), large tanks full of water and living Kor (exam hall 4), and tightropes with sharp rocks below (exam hall 5). The observation room appears as a large cave, with pools of water dotted around. These pools of water allow the examiners to see the progress of the examinees without their knowledge. The bridge of trials and tribulation The bridge of trials ad tribulation (eighth exam hall) is a series of bridges located somewhere in the the Barsburg Church. It is the setting used for the second bishop's apprentice exam, which candidates must cross in order to pass. The bridge causes the darkness that lies in the hearts of those crossing to manifest itself in physical form. Those who are unable to face their own fears fall through. It is guarded by the guardians of the bridge of trials, and was the scene of Mikage's death. It's original purpose was to judge those who had an audience with the Pope. History It is unknown when exactly the Church was built but it was shown during the Raggs War, showing it has stood for more than 10 years. Manga Synopsis The Church was the battleground of the Wars Attacks, where Archbishop Bastien began to cleanse the Church of criminals. The attacks stopped following Bastien's death and the retreat of the Black Hawks. The was a second skirmish in the Barsburg Church in which the Black Hawks were able to successfully take the Eye of Mikhail, and a third where Ayanami, while dressed as a Bishop, severed Castor's arm. Trivia *The appearance of the Barsburg Church has a resemblence to the Cologne Cathedral, a renowned monument of German Catholicism and Gothic architecture. References Site Navigation Category:District 7 Category:Establishments